Kotik
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: Wow, it's been awhile since I posted anything to this site; so here it is, my latest song inspired fanfiction Song: Kotik - Alexander Rybak Pairing: Rita Skeeter x Severus Snape


_I decided a long time ago that I'll never fall in love again. But then you appeared, my kitten-kitten-kitten-kitten. I was independent, but now it's so boring without you. You break my heart, you play with my soul. . ._

Rita was everything he had ever dreamed of and so much more. She made him feel young again and there was no denying, Severus was head over heals in love with her.

 _And I don't mind, let people laugh at me, but as soon as I fall asleep, my bunny-bunny-bunny. You're right here, and I grow wings on my back. And flying above the ground, I'm dreaming only about one thing. . ._

He really didn't care what other people thought. Rita was like a drug. She had taken over his mind. His every waking thought. His dreams. Even when they were apart, Severus could still feel her. Taste her. Smell her. He was all consumed by her, and vice versa.

 _And maybe, maybe we can. Break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll be together forever. And maybe, love will help, to turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me. . ._

Due to things that had happened in the past and his current position as a spy, Severus was afraid to tell Rita how he felt. Rita, in turn, was fearful of getting her heart broken so, they kept their feelings secret from one another as best they could, In spite of the pain it caused.

 _From morning till night, I can't stop thinking of you. I go to bed earlier, my kitten-kitten-kitten-kitten. To be with you alone for a brief moment; I'm spinning, trying to sleep, but I wake up right away. . ._

Shared dreams of a life together really helped them through the worst of it, though. And for once in his life, sleep actually brought Severus comfort. He looked for to going to bed every night. If only to be with his Rita.

 _And let them say that we won't ever be together. That it happens only in a dream, my bunny-bunny-bunny, but for you, I will move mountains, dry up the seas. One thing I know for sure: I dream only about you. . ._

Eventually the dreams just weren't enough anymore and they began to meet in secret. The Leaky Cauldron became their safe haven. Their shelter from the storm brewing just beyond the solid brick walls.

 _And maybe, maybe we can. Break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll be together forever. And maybe, love will help to turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me. . ._

After nearly a year of meeting in secret, Severus finally opened up and told Rita how he felt.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met," He confessed, sheepishly, "But I was too afraid to tell you because of. . . Well. . . You know."

"I understand," Rita assured him, "To be honest, I was afraid to tell you because of the same reasons. That and I really don't want to get my heart broken again."

"I would never ever break your heart," Severus vowed, taking her hand in his, "Never."

"And I would never break your's," Rita echoed.

Sealing the promise with a kiss.

 _And then one morning, before I've had a chance to open my eyes, you're standing in front of me, my kitten-kitten-kitten. Since then I never let go of your hand. Now I know for sure that I dream not in vain. . ._

That night, they made love as though the world was ending. Falling asleep shortly afterwards. The following morning, Severus awoke and was surprised to find Rita hadn't left as she normally would have, and his heart swelled with emotion. It was the first night they had ever spent together. And he would be damned if it was their last.

 _And maybe, maybe we can break the fetters оf a dream, and we'll together forever. And maybe, love will help. To turn a magic dream into reality, where there is only you and me. . ._

When they met again for their weekly rendezvous, Severus surprised Rita with a fancy dinner that he'd prepared himself. Everything went accordingly with no interruptions and as their time together was drawing to a close, Severus got down on one knee and proposed; offering his great grandmother's wedding ring. Much to his relief, Rita said yes.

 _Maybe we can break the fetters of a dream, and we'll together forever._ _And maybe, love will help to turn a magic dream into reality for the one who is head over heels in love. . ._

The wedding was an understandably small event with few people in attendance. And as the ceremony concluded, Severus couldn't help but feel his grieving period was finally at an end. He'd finally managed the impossible; he'd moved on from Lily Potter (Evans). Rita must have sensed this as well as she flashed him a knowing smile as they made their way out to the awaiting carriage. The past was now where it belonged and they could now look forward to a happy future together.

The End. . .?


End file.
